Nightwing Reborn
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: Dick Grayson has spent the last five years of his life roaming the streets as the boy Wonder it is time for him to shed his old skin and become something...more this may be his chance. Dick/Babs
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story Plz read my other one veneance

"What the hell Robin!"Wally screamed at me in the bioship.

"Dude chill out okay,just let me explain…"

"No, YOU let a class four villain get away. You almost got us all killed this isn't the first time you've put us,YOU FRIENDS,In harms way just so you can simulation,Santa prisca. Hell you abandon us on a daily basis."

The mission we were going on had been a failure,well sort of.I wanted the person we were chasing to get away had been part of a potentially huge drug ring spanning from San francisco to Gotham.I placed a tracer on him so that the team could track his movement if only Wally would stop talking so I could explain.

I looked to my teammates for help.

"Come on guys gimme a hand with kid mouth over here."

The exchanged glances with each other. Kaldur looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin but...Wally has a point."He told me.

Superboy stood up.

"We've put it to a vote,Robin sorry but…"

"Your off the team."Artemis and Megan finished.I was awestruck.

"What do you mean off the team?I founded this of you would be dead if I wasn't here."

"It's because this isn't the first time we have had this problem,Robin this has been an issue since Our first time Working together...I as leader, can no longer allow you to create such dangerous setbacks."

"Zatanna,Rocket?"The two of them simply nodded their heads.

"Fine screw you see how far you get without me."I showed them the hard drive in my hand.

"Tracer Wally I knew where he was going."

"Where the hell have you been?"Bruce asked as I entered the looked like someone had spat in his coffee or something he had his mask in his hands.I could see his entire had a bruise on his lower jaw and a long deep gash above his eyebrow.

"What happened to you Bruce?"I asked.

"Clayface, something you should have been their for."

"I told you I had a mission with the team."I told Bruce,His face looked even angrier.

"I Told You NOT TO GO! I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT I NEEDED YOUR HELP FOR THIS MISSION."

"Bruce I'm sorry I-"He held up his hand to silence me and walked away. Before he left the cave he looked at me and said:"I want your Robin suit by tomorrow and you're off the team."

"WHAT!Bruce you can't be serious!I said incredulously.

"Yes I am, you clearly can't be depended upon to fulfill either of your obligations."

"You know what, it doesn't matter because I was kicked off the team today anyway apparently no one trusts me!"I left the cave and went up to the roof of wayne manor to sulk and also sulk it wasn't fair,I had been kicked off the team that I lead and had been fired from my job as Robin. life was In a nutshell,O-v-e-r.

"15 years old and My hero career is already over.I thought of going out as Robin one last time tonight.I whipped out my phone.

"Hey Barb,wanna go out on patrol tonight?"

"Cool,Okay Amusement Mile got it bye."I climbed back down into my window and put on my Suit under a red hood and jeans.

"Where are you going Master Dick?"Alfred asked me.

"Well alfie I am going to do what most teens do at my to a party were I will engage in underage drinking,the smoking of various drugs and unprotected relations with an array of girls."

"Mhm you have fun then."How was Alfred the only person in the house who got sarcasm?

As I left the house I felt a rush of excitement. The boy wonder will have one more night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading my story two follows already plz read my other story vengeance its on my account thx**

I swung onto the streetlight just above the entrance to amusement park. The place was usually open on Friday nights but closed due to rain.

"Hey Rob how ya doin'?"

"I'm good B. and you?"I asked Barbara.

"Traut as usual. Any good reason why you called me down here?"She asked me.I grinned at her.I was excited about this maybe if I pulled of what I was trying to do I would be back in the teams good graces and Bruce too.

"Earlier I tagged a random drug runner In new york when I was on a mission with the team tracer says he is here."

I explained.

"If you traced him on a team mission,why are you getting him solo why isn't Batman or the team here?"Barb looked began typing on her wrist computer.

"Long story what are you doing?"She kept typing.

"I am trying to make your tracer give us more precise coordinates because all it says is that the person is in a 500 yard radius. There in the funhouse,the one that gave you recurring nightmares when you were eight."Batgirl laughed.

"That my dear girl was ONE nightmare."We jumped down from our spot and ran to the funhouse.

"What do you want to do this is your plan after all?"

"Okay we sneak in and gather any info we can then report back to batman and the team."I told snuck in and explored until we found a room that connected to the office outside the ride.I could hear voices inside.

"When is he going to get here?This place gives me the creeps."One person said.

"Shut yer mouth and wait he will be ere soon."Another man said in a thick english accent.

"There he is thats the one who I tagged."I pointed to the english one.

"Okay so who are they waiting for?"

"Mister Wilson!"I froze. Deathstroke the terminator.I glanced at Barbara.

"Should we call bats?"She whispered nervously.I thought for a we call batman he would blow our cover and try to stop was the buyer I needed to know why.

"No we don't call Batman but do NOT engage Wilson at any costs get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

The masked man took a Black backpack from the two men and prepared to leave.

"Where do I take the package?"

"Black Mask wants it delivered to Bludhaven National Airport by o,four hundred hours in two days."The english man responded.

"Good."Slade pulled a gun out and shot both men in the head.

"Oh and Robin."Oh crap.I stood up and looked him in the one eye he had.

"Do try to hide better next time.I'll see you in Bludhaven.

I typed on the batcomputer the next sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry you were kicked off of the team."She said.

"It's fine Barb."

"No Dick it's not,Aqualad contacted me three days ago and asked me to join the team in replacement of...you."I stared at her.

"What,How...how could you?"

"Robin I…"She stuttered.I was too mad to care.

"Shut up Barbara,just shut up."I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Bludhaven.I'm sick of you,I'm sick of Bruce,and I'm sick of the team.I'm going to complete this on my own."

"Dick,I'm...sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the favorites and comments it was pretty cool seeing all of them so of you who wish to see more of my writing read my story called Vengeance it is about my oc named Jaycen**

I walked briskly down the streets of Bludhaven.I had full-on left Gotham bout a week ago(Hah)and since then people have gone crazy saying how the son of Bruce Wayne is missing,No dead!,No kidnapped!Well the son of bruce wayne was to outgrown for his "Father"And his right now I wasn't Dick Grayson I was Aaron Butcher a 19 year old student at community college studying to be a detective in the worst city in the world.I had set myself up I had an apartment that I bought with alot of money I saved up (Bruce gave me a helluvan allowance) and started wearing now I am investigating a potential Deathstroke sighting at a safehouse here.I was decked out in a black version of my robin costume that covered my entire face. I picked the lock on the door of the safehouse and crept what I guesses was the living room was a foil wrapped packages of some kind of drug.I pulled out a syringe and took a sample of the liquid in the packages and left.I came back into my apartment through the window and sat down at the computer researching the drug that I had taken form Deathstroke's was called Mirakuru some old drug from Japan apparently the stuff that made deathstroke...Deathstroke was laced with blockbuster some shady organisation has been stealing it in small amounts and they are going to transport it to the leauge of shadows so they could have a bunch of little Death heads running good.

I looked at the time it was late and I had a lecture tommorow and being an adult was hard while being a hero at the same time was harder.

Barbera sat at the Batcomputer she had been spending her afternoons searching for any possible sighting of Dick or Robin since she had told him about Aqualad so far nothing had come up all the sightings had been old or fake Bruce was no better he looked haggard and though he never said it Barbera new he blamed her for this it tore her apart knowing that her best friend hated was scared that she would never see him she would never get to tell him…tell him what she had denied for so long...

The whole league felt the absence of Robin the cave felt smaller and less like a home without someone to dump maple syrup on Wally when he walked in or cover aqualad in wolfs shed fir or set Artemis's arrows to blow up with conffeti it just wasn't the same. Aqualad was starting to regret his had declined his offer and without Robin's undeniable skill and expertise the team was was so bad that even they had joined in on the search for Zatanna had closed off talking to anyone whatsoever.

Wherever Robin was they needed him back.

I had been working on this for a week since I got here in Bludhaven.I had my own version of the had a more advanced computer,Each version of my Robin suit in a glass case and even had my own brand new even had a feature for virtual was hard to get but I worked on I was finally ready to work on my own.I secretly yearned to have Babs work with me but after I had flipped out on her I didn't know how to apologise to probably hated me and I...I loved her.

**So thats it btw this is a Dick/Barbera story so keep that in mind there will be romance which is a new field for me.**

**Here is a sneak peek at my other story.**

A bright flash impaired my vision.

When I could see again a man in a two toned mask stood in front of me.

Slade.

I pulled my swords out, blood boiling through my veins.

"Don't try it." He warned.

Did I listen?

Heck no.

I rushed him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw and slashed my sword across his chest. It sparked against his armor, creating a gash in the kevlar. I flipped to the side slashing him again. He slammed his fist into my chest but I blocked it and broke his wrist. I slammed both fists into his jaw snapping his chest back and punched him with more strength than I thought was possible for even Superboy. He landed on the ground before me. I raised my sword to take his head off. But before I could kill him another person dressed in the same uniform threw a shuriken at me. It blew up in my face sending shrapnel into my arms and chest. Rage burned through me, red hot until my vision swam with red. All I could feel was strength, no pain just...rage.I threw my sword at the masked man and ran at him burying a fist in his stomach. I punched him in the face and snap kicked him in the chest. I flipped backwards into the air throwing smoke bombs, methane smoke bombs, and struck my other sword against the floor the spark, igniting the gas and blew the other attacker into the wall.

Three more appeared around me. I attacked them all, one of them shot me with some kind of electrified shuriken. Instead of hurting me the surge felt amazing. My fists began to glow red. A blast of energy flew from my left hand and exploded against one of them. Another bright flash filled the room and I was back at the cave. It had been destroyed the floor was covered in scorch marks and blood.

"What happened?" I asked.

"YOU HAPPENED!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing over an empty parking lot waiting for Deathstroke to show up and make the drop or trade was gonna happen tonight and I was plan was to wait until the traders got here knock em out and gas Deathstroke so I didn't have to go hand to hand with I would destroy the drugs and sweep the city and Gotham for more.

"The money is all here?"Deathstroke said.

"Yea as we agreed six point five million."

"Good tell Roman Sionis I'm not his courtier next time I want double."

"Yes sir."

"Aint gonna happen guys!"I dropped down and threw a gas pellet a Deathstrokes head and knocked him out.I then kicked the first guy in the stomach and the second in the face so they weren't a threat.

I then enacted the next step of my plan and sprayed explosive gel on the suitcase full of the before I could detonate a heavy boot slammed into my side.

"Not that easy Boy!"Slade said ran at me and lifted his leg to stop my head.I rolled to the side and back flipped onto my feet.

"Your weak tranquilizer didn't mask is filtered."

I smirked.

"Kinda betting on that! The smoke was loaded with a corrosive acid the filters in your mask will stop working and when they do i've got a jar of horse tranq with your name on it!"I yelled back at him. I threw the other dart at him this one actually working.

I ran at him and planted a fist in his stomach.

He swung at me but I ducked it and spin kicked him in the face.I hit him twice in the now he was dazed the tranqualizer was doing itsjob drew his short sword and attacked with a scream of rage the blade slashed across my chest quick and left a bloody slash on my chest.I winced and gritted my teeth.

I threw a Wing-dink at caught both in his left hand and swung the blade at me again.I blocked it with a gauntlet and punched him in the face with as much power as i my advantage I them delivered a maelstrom of furious punches and kicks.I was a whirlwind of deadly I stopped half of his mask was broken in my left dripped from it.I had won.

tied up Deathstroke and the traders and left them in front of the police department with any evidence I had and what was left of the mirakuru.

I went home and cleaned my wounds and then went to my computor to report the missions success.

"If only Bruce could see me now."I thought.

No,screw him and the team.

I was my own man I had proved I could handle myself.I was not Robin anymore and I needed a new name. I took my Robin costume and changed the cape and R symbol and adding a red bird emblem and a knife strapped to the leg along with a new utility belt.

**Flashback**

"**Dick this is superman."Batman introduced me to him.**

"**Nice to meet you kid."Superman smiled.**

"**Cool! Do you remember anything cool from krypton?"**

**I had asked happily.**

"**Well there was this robin hood sort of story about two heros named flamebird and-"**

Nightwing.

_**ok so sorry about the delay had a lot to do and stuff but the story ain't over its more of a show sort of concept thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I grimaced at the sight before me. Another one. In the past three months 8 people had been killed. In the same way. Stabbed sometimes over thirty times. I couldn't find this guy. And that was bad because nightwing was already an interesting concept but a case this big would draw in the bat or the team. Maybe even the arrows. I scanned the area for info then called the cops. The only person I could think of who would do this is victor zsasz. I began the long journey home. I changed into normal clothes and slept. That day was normal as my days go. School work home patrol. Until I got home. Because Barbara Gordon was in my home.**

**"Why are you here? How did you find me?" She turned around shocked at my surprising her.**

**"Dick...I didn't know you were here" she stammered. **

**"It's my house!" I yelled at her. She grew angry her face twisted in rage.**

**"Why are you here? Alfred and Bruce are worried about you!"**

**I replied " I ran away why else am I here! How did you find me?" I had a tracer on you. **

**"I've been watching you to make sure you're safe" I grew angrier.**

**How dare she! Spying on me!**

**"Stay AWAY from me! I don't need you or anyone else! Why can't you stay away from me!" I stormed out of my apartment and slammed the door behind me. I went down into the basement to change I got on my motorcycle and left. I looked up as I rode through the streets. A black shadow flew overhead. Not him**

**She sold me out. The only person I have ever trusted. I never thought this could happen. I felt an intense hatred for them. All of them. They betrayed me and now I was alone again. Just like all those years ago. I stopped and jumped onto the roof. **

**"Richard. This has gone too far. We want you to come back. You can be robin again. But the team needs you. We did you wrong i'm sorry, we all are."**

**"No!"**

**"Then i'll drag you back with me." I ran at him with a fist raised. He sidestepped my punch and flipped me over. I landed on my feet with my back facing him. He locked me in a headlock and squeezed attempting to choke me out. I grabbed his head and rolled him over my back. I slammed his face into my knee until I heard a satisfying crack of cartilage. I sat on his chest and punched him repeatedly. Until he grabbed my arm and bridged me over until I was on my back. He pulled me up by my arm and slammed me into a wall. Bruce drove his shoulder into my chest. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I pulled his arm of up ms and raised it above my head I kicked him as hard as I could sending hi. Back.**

**I tackled him off of the roof and we fell onto the batmobile I landed on top of him I groaned and stood up. I grabbed him by the cape and dragged him of of his car. The batman had fallen. **

**"I'm not going back."**

"**Excellent job boy."**

**Deathstroke.**

"**Why are you here." I asked.**

"**When you beat me in a fight,you interested me. Now I want to train you. You can come with me or all of your friends die."**

"**You don't have the power."**

"**I do, and even if I didn't fact is, o have failsafes. Make a choice."**

_**Sorry, buist busy ya know. But anyway thanks plz review and also check out my YouTube channel**_

_**Kiro plays games**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Quick note. I will be posting with more frequency for these two stories. Also, please check out my youtube channel kiro plays games, and my twitch Kirobsha.**_

"First rule...pay attention."

Deathstroke said plainly. Dick was sprawled on the floor with blood pooling around him.

"Get up you pathetic little bastard. Stop being lazy."

Dick stood up wearily and wiped the blood from His mouth. He rushed death stroke again only to be kicked in the back. The former boy wonder ducked under a staff swing and kicked at Slade again. This time striking his face.

"Finally."

"What?" Dick inquired.

"I wasn't going to send you on another mission until I felt you were ready. When you hit me."

_Three weeks here for that bull crap?_

What is it boss man?"

Slade pulled out a binder.

"I will leave this book in your home me in bludhaven. When a mission is prepared for you I will put it here. You will not know when I am there. But when I give you a mission you will know. For know there is a person you need to assassinate."

"THE FU-!"

"A pimp,drug trafficking, child molesting rapist. Did I mention murder,robbery,and extortion?"

"Be thankful. I picked a person you would hate the most. I know you see me as the big bad wolf. But I do what you and the batman do. The difference is that I don't hold back."

Dick looked at the name and picture of the man. He was about 5'9 with black hair pale skin and a long scar on his nose. A rage built up in Richard that was unfounded. What if it had been Babs he raped!

"I'll take it boss man."

Dick could see that freak in his window. He lived in a high rise penthouse in Bludhaven. The man was filthy ritch. _Disgusting fu-calm down._

Dick snuck into the man's home.

_well he knows how to live it up._

dick could trace three heat signatures. Very hot signatures.

_This just got weird_

He wasn't expecting to kill anyone who was doing the nasty.

He snuck up the stairs until he was in front of the door. He steeled himself to open the door gripping the Beretta pistol in its holster until something made him freeze up.

"Rob?" Kid Flash. The whole team is here.

"Kid… leave now. That's my only warning."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Dick lunged at his friend grabbing him in a chokehold. Kid flash vibrated and knocked the former boy wonder into the door. He flew clean through it landing beside his Target and his two (non consensual) lovers. Robin pulled his Beretta out and aimed but had it ripped away from his hands by the speedster.

"DAMNIT!" The target vegan to run away taking the stairs two at a time. Richard chased after him but was blocked by kid flash. He tackled the other boy down the stairs and the two rolled down together. Richard righted himself in the air and landed on His feet twisting his ankle. Kidflash broke his leg after falling awkwardly. Dick could see the bones mending.

"Sorry." He leveled his pistol with Wally's other kneecap. He blasted him.

"AHHHHH!"

Grayson turned on his heel and chased his target he could see that dirty scumbag running.

He ran and tackled the man placing a knee on his chest. Dick raised his Beretta. It suddenly felt heavy in his grip.

_Him of my friends._he set the pistol against the mans forehead. _Him._ He pulled the trigger. Gray matter.

Vomit.

"Robin?" Her. Barbara.

"..."

"Dick…"

She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. She screwed his eyes shut to block his tears from falling. When he opened them again she gasped. His once ocean blue eyes,had turned into a whitish electric blue.

"I have to go Babs."

"I can't let you!"

She lunged at Grayson throwing punch afteragter punch at him he dodged each one and kicked her in the chest. She punched at him again this time clipping his jaw. Robin felt a searing pain

Brass electrified knuckles.

He slammed a fist in her face and slammed her down. He felt a sick pleasure and began to let loose a flurry of punches. He could feel an insane smile on his face. It just felt so good. Isn't this justice? Retribution for what she stole from him?

He would take her away from them. He pulled his Beretta out and aimed at her face. He suddenly was aware. The gun in his hand felt heavy. So heavy. He dropped it and ran. He ran because he was ashamed. He ran because he was scared. He ran...because blowing her brains out would feel so good. He ran so he would not kill the girl he loved.

_**Please see my YouTube kiro plays games. Again, I need the views lol. Thanks bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dick sat on his bed with his head between his hands nearly sobbing. He has almost killed the girl he loved. He could see it now. Her broken body impaled on his knife her blood pooling in his hands. He had killed three more people since that day a week ago. He was currently walking around town in a daze. Pretty soon he would graduate from the police academy and be a detective.

**Bat cave**

"I don't get it. Why would he do that to you?" The Batman sat behind his large desk looking into Barbara gordon's eyes.

"I don't know. He seemed crazed. He isn't right Bruce." Bruce Wayne was a cold and calculating man. But even he was unsure in this moment. He had a solution. But one Barbara would hate.

"I need you to spy on him. From the inside."

"What!" I will need a blood sample first.

"I have an idea of what this could be."

"What makes you think I'll agree to this? He was gonna kill me! He nearly killed you!" Barbara screamed. "Are you afraid of him?'bruce yelled back. "Does he scare you so much that you don't want to help him!"

"Don't you dare play that bullshit on me! I care just as much as you do! You know how I feel!"

"Then help him!"

"I CANT BRUCE. I CAN'T. HE HATES ME FOR REPLACING HIM. HE WON'T TRUST ME ANYMORE!" Barbara took a breath.

"Please. It's our only chance to help him." She looked into the batmans face,but saw only a grieving father.

"Fine. How do I do it?"

"However you see fit."

**Two days later.**

Dick walked into his home bone tired at three am. He had done two extortion runs that day. He went into his kitchen for food but saw his friend.

"Babs?"

"Yea its me."

"Why are you here? What is your dad going to think?" Dick asked.

"He thinks I'm at Cassandra's place. But she is covering for me. You need to come back. Bruce misses you. I miss you." She stepped close to him and moved to touch his face.

"You saw what I almost did to you. I could have hurt you. Or worse!"

"But you didn't. You are still trustworthy Dick Grayson and I can see that even now."

"I can't go back. But maybe you could stay with me? Just for a while maybe?"

"Sure… I guess."

_**I just need a few days.**_

"I can sleep on the couch." He said.

"No we can share your room. You can sleep on the floor like when we were kids." He smiled at that.

"Yea."

The two spent the next few hours talking about stuff. For once Richard felt at peace. But Barbara could not shake the feeling of foreboding in her gut.

Later that night as Dick slept soundly, Babs could only lie awake until she felt the time was right. She pulled a needle from the sleeve of her nightgown. She tiptoed off the bed and onto his cot. She prepared to stab him with the needle when his eyes opened. she his the needle behind her back quickly.

"Well this is a way to wake up now isn't it." Dick said mischievously. She then realized she was straddling his waist. Then she got an idea. She knew what she would do to get what she needed.

"Well you seem awake. Very awake." She could feel him hardening under her.

_**Bat cave**_

"What is it Bruce?" Oliver queen asked.

"I have a problem that I think you can help with. Have you ever heard of Mirakuru?"

_**Dicks home**_

He was asleep. Verily. Barbara held the now full syringe in her hand.

"I'm sorry."

She considered leaving,but she didn't want to make this a typical one night stand. She would hurt home enough when he found out.

_**BABS NOO WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOONE**_

_**Anyway thanks please review and check out my youtube channel. If you all subscribe to my youtube I will update next week friday. deal?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait on these chapters lol like wow... I'm back though! I have been using all my time to focus on my YouTube channel. But I'm writing again!

Richard had just awoken from his sleep. He looked over beside himself and saw Barbara asleep beside him. Even as she slept she looked fearful, panicked. He could still see the faint bruises on her face. She suddenly spoke to him.

"We weren't careful enough." He looked at her for a few seconds, carefully measuring each word in his head.

"We weren't. Does it matter at this point? Honestly everything in our lives is so fucked that it may not even really matter. Hell it could even be good..." he said wistfully.

"Where both so broken and confused, forced to do things we hate, become things we hate, in order to get a better ending. Maybe something new, pure is what this world needs."

She thought on his words.

"Maybe..."

He sat up in bed.

"I have to get to the academy. I'm graduating today and I want to help set up the reception. Do you want to come?"

"She sighed

"I wish but Bruce has been running me ragged on some case files honestly I needed last night a lot more than I'll admit."

"Oh you admitted it alright." Dick laughed.

Barbara got out of the bed.

" I'm going to shower. You can either join in or sit there boy blunder. You coming?"

"In about 12 seconds yes!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick stood over his book. Slade had three targets for him today. A woman named tarantula, some rival assasin named talon, and blockbuster again.

Dick sighed as he put on his mask.

"No rest for the weary." He left his apartment.

He decided to go after blockbuster first. He never was a very hard fight and the contract called for him alive.

After he had subdued him and called Slade to pick him up, Nightwing moved on to the next place. Tarantula was an up and coming vigilante. His instructions were not to kill her, but to keep her distracted long enough for a few drug lords to handle their business.

He found her sitting on a rooftop overlooking the area when're the "illegal goodies" were being delivered.

She was a little shorter than Barbara with long dark hair that ran to about waist length.

He sat down beside her and she jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Stallings illegal." He said simply.

"What the hell-"

"Ah, calm down. I'm here for an extremely important reason."

"What why?"

"Distraction." He kicked her off the roof.

She immediately started screaming as she fell.

Nightwing was sorely disappointed.

"The quality of heroes these days..." He looked over the edge and saw her hanging off of the flag pole.

"Are you distracted yet?"

"GET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE!"

She started struggling her way back up the wall.

"I think you can handle it." He began to walk away confident that it would take a while.

Shit

He turned around and caught a golden throwing knife.

"Your fast..."

She sprinted at him full speed ready to deliver a sick punch. He backstepped her swing and choke slammed her into the ground.

"Your not even trying."

She kicked up at him, narrowly missing his ribs.

"Almost."

She jumped back up and began an onslaught of furious punches. Nightwing blocked a sick right hook and sidestepped another kick. She came foreword to undercut him in the jaw but he grabbed her fist and hooked her left leg with his and tripped her over again. He put a knee on her chest and bent over to look at her closely. He tore off her mask and looked at her face.

" Go home kid, before I send you to Jesus."

"Fuck you"

He laughed.

"Maybe one day, if I feel like it..." he said.(dramatic irony...)

"Anyway, I've got another person to screw with so get some rest. I'll see you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding lady Shiva was miraculously easy. She had been following him the whole night. So once he knew they were alone she shocked her.

"Talk Shive. I'm not going to waste my time tonight."

She didn't know he was aware of her presence and was genuinely impressed by his skills.

"Fine. Your contract to find me was ordered by me."

"Obviously."

"I need to warn you."

"Of?"

She sighed clearly tired of him not following.

"Ever since that first assignment you've been different. That first night you attacked your girlfriend batgirl. Though you haven't been nearly as aggressive or bipolar, your still dangerous. Don't you realize how your acting?"

He thought for a moment. He had been more agressive lately.

"It's just the stress of everything. My first kill was minutes before then and I shot my closest friend then too. I honestly just need to rest. I haven't gotten any good sleep before last night honestly." He blushed and shiva smirked at his shyness.

"How was it?"

"What!"

"You heard me, the boy wonder is no longer a boy, how was it?"

Luckily his phone rang just in time to get him out of the situation. It was Slade

"Oh gosh I need to leave boss is calling.

He answered the phone.

"So how was it?"

He now needs a new phone.

Thanks for reading imma update soon


End file.
